Loving the Moonlight
by Angel Preserver
Summary: AU Yusuke and his brother are vampires from the 60s.Kurama is lovers with Hiei,but is hounded by Karasu.Yusuke loves a human named Kazuma.The Moon Goddess isn't happy with the couple.What will she do when Kazuma becomes one of her own in a desperate move?
1. Dream Scape

Angel: Shonen-ai story

Muse: Pairings?

Sun Tear: KuramaxHiei and YusukexKuwa KoenmaxYume

Mini-Muse: Who's Yume?

Angel: One of my OC characters.

_**Disclaimer: I only own some pics. Alternate Universe! Vampires!  
Warning: Shonen-Ai/ Yaoi / MalexMale

* * *

**_

In a large banquet hall in a Japanese mansion, a party was taking place. At the head of the main table sat a brown haired blue eyed man; ivory fangs sticking out of his mouth. In his lap sat a young woman dressed in tight white pants with one leg ripped off mid-thigh and a white tank top. Around her neck was a cream choker, drawing attention to a bite mark on her neck and a gold cross with a white moonstone.

"Want to dance Yume?" The man asked.

"Sure Koenma!" She slipped off his lap and moved to the dance floor with him. They pressed together in the crowded space and danced to the fast beat of Linkin Park. Suddenly, the large double doors burst open wide, and there stood Karasu, black hair twisting around his shoulders. Next to him walked Kurama, or more like dragged next to him was a _whimpering_ Kurama.

"Get ready a bonding ceremony, Kurama is -mine-!" Karasu laughed.

"Like hell!" Hiei ran out of the crowd toward Karasu. "I marked him! He's _my_ mate!"

"Hold it! Kurama, show me your neck." Koenma yelled, marching toward them. Yume slipped back to the large chair and curled up in it, scared around the unknown vampires.

Kurama did as asked; moving the black red hemmed jacket of his shoulder, and Hiei's fang marks the only scar on his ivory skin.

"I see Hiei's fang marks. Karasu, as Leader of our clan, I banish you for attempting to steal another's mate. That is the law of our Goddess."

Karasu shrugged and left. "I'll kill Hiei some other time and claim Kurama as mine. _No_ _problem_." The doors slammed shut and Hiei rushed to his mate. _((Me: He'll be back with a vengeance. Kurama: **NANI? IIE! DON'T YOU DARE**! Hiei: Hush Kitsune, I've got you. -Holds Kurama, petting hair lovingly- Me: Gomen Kurama. Hiei:-gives Angel death glare-))_

**((Hiei's P.O.V.))**

"Kurama, what did he do to you?" I whisper once I get him into our room. "You can tell me."

"He tried to mark me, so I bit his hand, and then he beat me. I could barely move." Kurama's voice was cracked and he looked away from Hiei. "I was weak."

"It's alright, Fox. He's been a vampire longer, he's stronger, but you'll become stronger too. It's okay." I finish wrapping his wounds and lay next to him in his coffin. Apparently he felt safer in there then our large bed. "Aishiteru, Kurama-koi."

"Aishiteru, Hiei-koi." He pulls me up to him so our faces are next to each other. "My Dominant. My Protector. My Life in Eternal Death."

I blinked in surprise. The Oath of Love, which he just said for the first time to me since our mating, is very serious to vampires. I smiled and kissed him. "My lover. My defenseless. My Death in Eternal Life."

He begins to nip at my neck and I shift to give him room. "Thank you Hiei." He whispers in my ear. "Thank you for protecting me."

"We're mates; I will always be here to protect you." I hold him close, his head pressed to my chest. "It's almost morning, we need to rest."

"Okay. The Halloween festival is tomorrow, will you go with me?"

"Of course. Now rest, I'll wake you up later."

He nods and holds me tightly, as if he's afraid I'll leave him. My Fox, who is the only one who ever cared for me, now needs me. And I will gladly help him.

**((Yusuke's P.O.V.))  
**  
_'Hello Yusuke-koi.' He walks toward me through the fog of my dream world, holding out his arms to me. 'I've missed you.' _

_'I've missed you too.' I wrap my arms around him, and he does the same to me. He's taller then me, with orange curly hair. His blue eyes are so clear, you can almost see into his soul. 'How have you been Kazuma-koi?' _

_'Fine.' He kisses me and I happily kiss him back. His kisses are sweet. Lips and tongue, not the teeth and fang I'm used to. 'I wish I could meet you when we're awake.' _

_'Yeah, but at least we have each other here.' I nuzzle his neck. We've seen each other in our dreams for several months now. At first we started off fighting, then being friends, and now lovers. _

_'Let's not be sad, we can enjoy what we have.' He begins to kiss me and I pull him on top of me. 'I love you.' _

_'I love you too. My Lover. My Defenseless. My Death in Eternal Life.' _

_'Nani?' he looks at me confused, and I can't help but laugh at the cute look. _

_'For vampires, it's the Oath of Love. It's kind of like saying you'll always be there, as a part of the other.' _

_'What would I say?' _

_'The **uke** says: My Dominant. My Protector. My Life in Eternal Death. The semme says what I said.' _

_'My Dominant. My Protector. My Life in Eternal Death.' He kisses me again and I pin him under me. _

_'Kazuma,' I feel a tear of Angel blood run down my cheek. It falls on his chest, right above his heart. 'I wish we could be together in real life.' _

_He nodded and our love making took over, a sensation strung together. Sadly it was only feeling and flashes of kisses and touches._

The dream fades, and I wake up in my coffin. We had been as together as dream lovers for so long; it made me need to sleep later. Sitting up, I look out my window to see that it's early evening. Kazuma said he always goes to the park an hour or so after he gets back from work and naps. If I go to the right one, maybe I can finally meet him; maybe I can finally _be_ with him. I jump out and change into a pair of black leather pants, a dark green tank top, and strap on my arm bands. Combing and gelling my black hair, tinted green, I head out the door and am confronted by Yume, Koenma's mate.

"Yusuke! You might want to see your brother. Karasu attacked him, and tried to force him to be bonded to him, but Koenma banished him." She tugs down her white mini skirt. "Hiei was really mad."

"I'd think so. Thanks Yume-chan. I'll see my brother."

She grins and walks away meekly. I can understand why. Besides a tight white mini skirt, she has a white fishnet shirt with a white tube top under it and tight thigh high boots like that Starfire girl from Teen Titans, but white. Very revealing. Thank the Goddess I'm a guy.

"Kurama?" I knock on the door to my brother and his mate's room. "You awake?"

"Hm? Ah, Ohayo Gozimasu Yusuke. What is it?"

"Are you okay? I mean, after what _he_ tried last night?" I was sleeping so I didn't know the specifics.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though." He grins and points to his coffin where Hiei is sitting up and waiting for my brother. "Hiei and I talked last night."

"Okay, I'll see you later." I walk out of the mansion moan happily in the strong moonlight. Moonlight, night's purest beauty, is our Goddess. She shed tears for us when Sol'arius, the Sun god, cruelly swore to char any who carried the moon, now called vampire, blood. The tears were collected and appear whenever needed in the moonlight. Each vampire has one on a special cross to show his clan, and they glow separate colors to show who they belonged to in the full moon. My Tear is bright green, Kurama's red, Hiei's black, Koenma's gold, Yume's white, Jin's is darker green as is his mate's Rose, and Touya's is aquamarine. I never paid attention to anyone else's, probably because no one but my friends counts. When I reached the first park, closest to the clan's home, I saw my beloved. So pale in the moonlight, so warm from the sun heating his blood, so very, very…………_mine_.

Kazuma Kuwabara sat down on a park bench, and saw the face of the man in his dreams: Yusuke. He was _supposedly_ a vampire who he couldn't meet because he couldn't go into the sun or interact with humans. So now, he had only the slightest chance at love with a man who may not even exist. "Yusuke," He whispered, "Are you even real?"

"Doubting your sanity I take it?" The shadows shaped in front of Kazuma to release the image of a tall, black haired, green eyes man. "Hello, Kazuma."

"Yu-Yusuke?" Kazuma gasps. His breath quickens and he moves away in fear. "Is that really-"

"The one and only. My Lover. My Defenseless. My Death in Eternal Life."

"…………My Dominant. My Protector. My Life in Eternal Death." Kazuma let Yusuke push him down onto the bench and they kissed each other heatedly.

"I finally get to meet you." Yusuke whispers in his ear. "And I won't let you go. Not now, not _ever_."

"I thought vampires couldn't '_interact with humans_'?" Yusuke pushed himself up a little and smirked.

"We can. We just have to have a good reason."

"Like what, a human is dieing or being robbed?"

"I suppose...Mine is that I love you." Yusuke kissed him again and the human felt something press onto his chest.

"What's that?"

"My Moon Tear Cross. It was shed by the Moon Goddess for her children, a.k.a. vampires, when the sun began burning us on purpose. We put them on these crosses."

"What about the whole, crosses burn vampires?"

"A lie. Stupid humans will say anything to feel safe."

"_I'm_ human."

"True, but I love you. And you know more then any human alive." Yusuke pushed him down onto the bench and begin to ravage his neck wildly.

"Not in public!" Kazuma whines, but Yusuke silences him with a kiss.

"What public? There's nobody here but us." They began touching wildly and almost instantly Kazuma received a hard on from his lover's touches.

"Yusuke! Wait, let's go back to my apartment, out here is too dangerous, I-"

"Say no more, just let me fix this." The vampire began rubbing the throbbing member though his lover's jeans, making him moan 'Yusuke' repeatedly. "Glad I please you."

"Oh no, Kazuma-san! Get! Off! Him! You! Pig!" Yukina, a petite, almost child sized, woman smacked Yusuke's back with her hands.

"What is your problem, lady? I'm with my itooshii!" Yusuke snarled, until Kazuma pulled him back and frowned at him.

"This is Yukina Koorime. She's a really close friend of mine, Yusuke."

"I thought you wanted to go out with me, Kazuma-san?" Yukina asked. "Your friends said so."

"They aren't all that great at listening…" Kazuma sighed. "I'm sorry Yukina, but I-"

"I never picked you as a cheating type." Yusuke stood and re-attached his cross.

"Her brother disappeared when they were little, I've been protecting her!"

"Swear it." Yusuke hissed, not believing for a moment.

"I swear. My Dominant. My Protector. My Life in Eternal Death."

"My Lover. My Defenseless. My Death in Eternal Life." They kissed passionately, until Yukina interrupted.

"Oh, I didn't like Kazuma-san, we're like siblings! I'm glad for you two."

"So you're Yukina, huh?" Yusuke asked. "You sure you're okay with me and Kazuma being together?"

"Positive!"

"Just a quick question, what did your brother look like?"

"Black spiky hair, it stood straight up. And red eyes just like mine. Why?"

Yusuke smiled and stood up. "I think you might like what I'm about to tell you."

"Nani?" She looked up innocently.

"If I'm right, you're bro is still kicking. Literally. He kicked my ass yesterday."

"Really? Where is he?"

"My home. I'll bring him to the Halloween festival tonight. Meet me there. I'm going to be a cat demon."

"I'm going as a Snow Princess!" Yukina smiled. "What about you Kazuma?"

"A…vampire." He blushed. "Not like Dracula, a modern one."

"I'm honored," Yusuke whispered as he leaned close to his koi "Kazuma-koi."

"What didyou mean by_honored_?" Yukina asked.

"We'll explain when you meet your brother." Yusuke smirked, holding Kazuma close. "Right now, my itooshii and I have some _things_ to take care of."

Yukina nodded and left, waving good-bye for a while before going out of sight.When that happened, Yusuke covered Kazuma's eyes, and summoned the shadows to carry them to his room.

"How did we get here?" Kazuma asked, looking at the vintage classic style room. Thin red veils surrounded a plush bed covered in dark colors of oft and silky cloth. All of the furniture was made from dark red wood, and Yusuke led him to look out the french door windows. Oddly, on the window seat were odd, deep scratches. "What about sunlight? Wouldn't you-"

"No. I have a coffin in another room. But it's only 7. We have plently of time before the festival, if you want..." Yusuke suggested huskily.

"Yusuke," The human purred, allowing himself to be lead through the drapery of the bed and back onto satin sheets. "I-"

"This is your first, I know. I won't hurt you, just relax." He sighed, lifting himself onto his love. "Vampires make love much differently then humans. You'll enjoy it though."

**((Later That Night-At Festival))**

Kuwabara lead Yukina, who was dressed in a beautiful white kimono, accented with silver snowflakes and a silver tiara on her head through the fair.

"Do you see Yusuke-san Kazuma-kun?" Yukina asked innocently. Normally, she would have tugged on his sleeve due to her height, but there was no loose fabric, save a jacket over his shoulder.

"Not yet, Yukina. And, you don't need to use a suffix on my name. Or Yusuke I'm sure. Unless you want to use chan."

"Okay, Kazuma-chan!" She grinned sweetly.

"Oi, Kazuma!" Yusuke ran over to his lover and his small 'sister'. "I was looking for you, koi."

"Same here." Kuwabara looked over his lover's costume again. On his head was a headband with two black cat ears. Around his waist, tight black pants with a black furry belt with an attached tail sticking up due to wire in it. His shirt was also black, but skin tight and showing his stomach. "You don't have much trouble with showing yourself off, due you?"

"What about you? Tight jeans, combat boots and a shirt that looks like mine, only blue."

"I tried to look like a modern vampire."

"Are you wearing _fangs_?"

"Dentist made them. He made them from the stuff they make dentures with."

"You tried too hard. Though I do like the pants..."

"Ano, I don't want to be rude, but, where is my brother?" Yukina asked.

"Over there with my bro. They're a cute couple."

"Couple?" Large, innocent red eyes blinked in confusion. "He has a koi?"

"Yup. And it took me an ass whipping, a favor from Kurama, _and_ a bribe to get him to come."

"He, he didn't want, t-to meet me?" She sniffed.

"Iie! Don't cry Yukina-chan! He had his reasons, you'll see." Yusuke petitioned. "Don't worry!"

She nodded and gave a small smile before following Yusuke to her lost brother.

**((Hiei's P.O.V.))**

Yusuke had bribed me to meet my sister, who I had avoided all these years for her protection. True, I kicked his ass, and he had to do Kurama's chores for a month, and I'd get two tubs of ice cream...but I wasn't sure. I didn't want her getting hurt.

"Hiei-koi," Kurama whispered in my ear. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how I shouldn't have let Yusuke _bribe_ me into meeting Yukina."

"Why not? She's your sister. She'll still love you."

"Half human, half vampire. Yukina is more human; she doesn't need to drink blood. I do. I'm _cursed_, remember?"

"Shut up, Hiei." Kurama growled. "You are not cursed. You _will_ talk to your sister. You _will_ admit you're her brother."

"Alright."

"Nii-san?"

* * *

Angel: Finished. Chapter one is completed. 

Muse: 7 pages, nice.

Angel: I'm a fan of long chapters. Review please. If you add me to your fave lists or alerts, at least review for me.

Arigato. -Leaves room-


	2. Rebirth

Angel: Where did I leave off? ...Ah yes, Hiei and Yukina are about to meet.

* * *

"Nii-san?" Yukina gulped and clutched her purse. 

"Hai, Yukina." Hiei stood up and cupped his sister's face in his hand. "It's been a long time, sister."

"Oh, Hiei!" Yukina latched onto him and Hiei hugged her back. "I've missed you so, so much!" Her eyes watered and she sniffled, a tear falling to the floor as an ice blue gem.

"So have I." He let go of her and everyone took a seat on the picnic table. "This is Kurama, my mate."

"Hello!"

"And you know Yusuke, seeing as he caused all this." Hiei snarled at Yusuke who grinned and ran a hand through his black, green tinted hair.

"Didn't you want to see me again?" Yukina sniffed again, eyes watering.

"Sort of." Hiei sighed and Kurama held his hand tightly, comforting him. "You might not understand."

"Because you're a vampire? Momma said that because you had more vampire blood, you had to go away. That no one would understand you."

"Hai." He tapped the moonstone. "I thought you didn't know."

"Nii-san! I'll always understand! And I'm really glad you are here now. We're family again!" She hugged him and he looped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sort of. Only one thing, Yukina. I'll visit _you_, understand?"

"Hai, Nii-san. Let's go on some rides, please!" Yukina begged.

"Hn. Fine. But I promised Kurama I'd go on the tunnel of love with him. Alright?"

Yukina nodded and jumped up along with everyone else, heading to the tunnel of love. They met Touya, another vampire, in back of the line.

"Go ahead. I'm just waiting for Jin andRose." He sighed, his ice blue moonstone flickering green. Envy.

"Jealous, Touya? I expect better of you." Yusuke chuckled. "Ano, I understand though. I remember what is felt like to not have someone."

"I don't have a partner. Maybe you could, um, ride with me, Touya-san?" Yukina stuttered and blushed. "My name is Yukina."

"I'd be honored, Yukina. Just no titles please. They make me feel old." He smirked and kissed her hand.

"Touya." Hiei grunted. "Hurt my sister, you will turn to dust in the sun with a stake in your heart and a mouth and stomach full of garlic. Got it?"

Touya winced and nodded, then joined the line with Yukina beside him.

"You should trust Touya more. He's very respectful." Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear.

"I'm protective of my sister. So sue me." Hiei shrugged as Kurama leaned over him, hugging him.

"I know. I understand the need to protect someone you care for. I worry about Yusuke a lot, the way he _always_ gets into fights. But now, he has Kuwabara to help and protect him. I'm going to let go." Kurama kissed Hiei on the neck, running his fangs on the warm, ivory flesh. "If things work between Touya and Yukina. Let go."

"I will. Once I trust him."

"Good. It's our turn to get on." They climbed in behind Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were in front of Yukina and Touya.

**((Kuwabara's P.O.V.))**

"Kazuma, come here, love." Yusuke whispered huskily and pulled me close. I felt two fangs on my neck and I moaned when he licked.

"Yusuke," I groaned and took out my fangs, putting them in my pocket. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him onto me.

"I finally get to see your gorgeous body for real." His hands went under my shirt, the cold making me jump up.

"Dang, your cold!" I regretted saying it when he sat up, looking away. "Why weren't you like that before?"

"Part of being undead. No heartbeat, no warmth. I was before because I had just fed."

"I don't care." I leaned my head on his shoulder, an arm around his waist. "My-"

"Iie, Kazuma. A creature of the light and warmth, and one of the dark and cold, are forbidden to be. It's written in the _Book_."

"I'll become a vampire." I said stubbornly.

"No, you won't. You can't be warm, you can't live in the same place too long, and you watch your loved ones grow old and die." He pushed me off him as the ride ended. "I've been foolish. Good bye, love."

"Yusuke!" I followed him, but he broke out running, so I ran too. "Yusuke!"

We left the fair grounds, and went into the woods.

"Leave me alone, human! Go back to your _life_!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I ran faster. "I don't get what your problem is, but I am not losing you!" A branch hit me in the face, knocking me down. I opened my eyes, but they stung too much, so I couldn't see. I felt tears in my eyes, from the pain, and losing Yusuke. "Koibito,"

I sat and cried until I could see, then, I stood and headed towards the sound of the carnival. I felt numb as I found my car and drove out. My heart felt like it was split, and everything was spilling into my lungs, choking me. I don't understand why he left. Just because of some stupid _book_. I didn't _care_ about being warm, I preferred the cold. I only had the three goons I call friends who ditched me, and my sis, Shizuru, ran off with some guy named Sakyo.

When I got home, I stripped to my boxers and crawled into bed. I didn't cry, I didn't mope, and I just laid there until I finally fell asleep. The last thing I thought was, _'Let me see him, please, let me see him.'_

**((Kurama's P.O.V.))**

Once we were in the tunnel, I began kissing Hiei's neck. I ran my fangs up and down his ivory skin, my tongue darting out to lick.

"Kitsune," Hiei sighed and leaned into my arms, purring gently.

"Aishiteru, Hiei." I sighed as I ran my hands along his skin. Cold to those of the light, but warm to each other. I loved being with Hiei, it felt so wonderful… I only reached Nirvana when I'm with him. Even after the flower child movement ended and the styles changed, I kept my way of life…except I didn't smoke anymoreor Hiei would be _incredibly_ upset with me. Why should I think of this now? I should be thinking of Hiei's hand trying to undo my belt that doesn't come undone. Suddenly I noticed the light at the end of the tunnel was becoming brighter. Darn it!

"Too short, ne, Kurama?" Hiei sat up, pulling me close. "We'll finish when we go home."

"Most definitely." I whispered back huskily. Then I noticed Kuwabara chasing after Yusuke and wondered what was going on. "Koi, do you-"

"What happened to letting go?" He asked.

"You're right. Let's find Yukina and Touya." I nodded, banishing my worries.

**((Kuwabara's P.O.V.))**

_I was alone in the dark, like in all my dreams before Yusuke came. It was nice, being away from my troubles, because I had complete control. Except I couldn't create other people, until I thought about having someone just for me. Then Yusuke came,_

"_I'm glad you made a wise choice, my son." A woman's voice approved. "The children of the Sun are not meant to be with _my_ children."_

"_Yet so many admire you." Yusuke's voice sighed, sad, exasperated. "And they curse the Sun."_

"_So true. Humans, such an _odd_ race, what does Sol'arius see in them?" Her voice grew distant, and I saw a woman in all white with pale skin and silver hair sigh. Yusuke was on his knees in front of her. "No matter. Also, my son, you have revealed secrets of our kind to him. "_

"_Yes, my lady."_

"_You must kill him. Or, turn him into one of my children. Though I would forgive you quicker if you killed him. He's too ugly. Too,_ _**rough**, to be one of my children. "_

"_Yes, my lady. I will do as you bid." I saw a tear of blood fall down his cheek. I felt a tear of my own and wiped it away._

"_Good. Pleasant dreams, my son." She vanished, and Yusuke broke out crying._

"_Yusuke!" I ran to him and pulled him into my arms. He stopped crying and I wiped them away. They vanished, and he smiled. "Yusuke, I-"_

"_The Goddess wants me you kill you, or makeme a vampire." He nodded. "I prefer the latter."_

"_I thought you didn't like being cold." I winced at the bitter tone._

"_I was joking when I said you were cold. I liked it, for some reason, it made me feel warm. I liked it. "_

"_Kazuma, meet me in the park when you wake-up." He vanished, and I tried to wake-up._

**((Koenma's P.O.V.))**

Yume and I were introduced to a roller coaster, and I was being choked by my bride. I wrapped my arms around her and she relaxed, allowing sweet breath into my lungs. True, I didn't need to breathe, but it was an old habit that would never… _die_.

"Let's never do that again, agreed?" I asked as we got off.

"Uh-huh." Yume was shaking slightly and I wrapped my arms around her. "Thanks."

"Let's go sit, so we can both get our nerves back." She smiled and we sat on a bench, curling up together.

"I'm glad you wanted to come out." Yume purred, nuzzling my neck.

"I like fairs. I remember going to them when I was younger." I sighed, smiling at the memories. "So much fun."

"They had them that long ago?" Yume giggled and I glared.

"I'm not that old, ya know."

"I know, and, you look so cute when you're flustered."

"I should put _you_ on a roller coaster _alone_."

"NO!" She pouted, using the _Innocent-Puppy-Pout_, as she called it. "Don't do that, Koe-koi! I'm scared of those things!"

"I won't." I growled, looking away.

"Yay!" She hugged me and I hugged her back, stroking her hair. Her tiger costume was so cute, a tail held up on a wire, a headband with two ears; paw gloves and boots, and a mask that fit over her nose, giving her whiskers and cat muzzle. "Love you."

"Love you too, Yume." I kissed her sweetly. "My beautiful kitten."

"Whoot! Look at that hottie!" A man in a cheap Dracula costume hollered.

"I'll say! Hey, Kitty Kat, If ya want a real man-" Yume hissed, arms crossed.

"I'll stay with Koenma if I want a real man!" She snarled.

"Come love, we'll find some decent people to talk to." I placed a hand around her waist and she followed obediently. "Don't waste your time on them, they aren't worth it."

"I know. It just gets me so frustrated."

"Then don't where the clothes you wear."

"I only wear these because you like them." She petitioned.

"Don't torture yourself because of me, Yume." I kissed her neck, nibbling where I had marked her.

"Koenma," She sighed. "Let's just go home."

"Happily." I smiled. "There are too many spectators for me to give you the _attention_ you deserve."

"She looks like a prostitute." I heard a girl in a wedding gown huff. "Figures why he's all over her."

"Seriously. Girls like her give the rest of us bad names." Another, in a cheerleader costume, agreed.

"Do I look like that?" Yume asked.

"Iie. Though I have an idea."

"Nani?" She sniffled. I kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

"We'll get you new clothes that you like, not what I like. What do you say?"

"Thanks, Koenma."

**((Yusuke's P.O.V.)) _EDIT HERE!_**

"I just wanna know why you left in the first place." Kazuma looked nervous, and I stroked his hair to calm him down.

"I heard the Goddess talk to me. If I hadn't listened, she would have killed you." I kissed his neck and he stooped slightly to be at my level. "It was for the best. Now, I'm going to finish this."

"How?"

"Come with me, trust me."

"I do trust you." I covered his eyes with my hand and made them close. I closed my own and summoned nearby shadows to take us to my coffin chamber. When I uncovered his eyes, he gasped.

"How did we-" I kissed him, silencing him.

"Hush, Kazuma. There's a lot to be done." I waved a hand and all the candles in my room were lit. "I'll teach you that stuff later."

"That'll be cool." He sat silently, and then noticed apparently, he was in a coffin. "Do we-"

"Just to sleep on days we don't use a bed. And when Sol'ar decides to be fierce." I grew out my fangs, making them long enough to make a permanent scar.

"What?"

"When the days are too bright, we have to stay in here. That's why there are no windows."

"Oh."

"Ready?" I was shaking slightly, knowing this would hurt him. Dieing, and then being reborn with no blood, cold, and no breath, decomposing then being recreated.

"Hai. Aishiteru, Yusuke." He let me push him down into the coffin. "Aishiteru, Yusuke." I think he repeated more for himself then letting me know how he felt.

"Aishiteru, Kazuma." I gulped, kissing him passionately. "You have to stay inside for three nights. I have to lock the top."

"It'll be worth it." I bent down, kissed him again, and moved to his neck. Right on the jugular, I bit, gulping down the red fluid. It was sweet, warm, and made me suck greedily. It was wonderful, feeling like this… Like being with a lover. Kazuma was thrashing from pain, but I held him down, and moved on top of him. I sucked out the last few drops and he went limp.

"Don't worry love, it'll be over soon." I stroked his face sadly. I cut my wrist with a quick bite and pressed it to his lips. I felt his tongue lick at it and then he suddenly latched onto me, sucking out as much as he could. Then the convulsions began, and I closed the coffin, strapping it down and shut tight with heavy metal and leather straps. The coffin shook, he screamed in pain, and I left, unable to hear it. If I did, I would try to comfort him.

"Yusuke, are you all right?" Kurama placed a hand on my shoulder. Hiei was behind him, as were Yukina and Touya.

"I'm making Kazuma my mate." I winced as a loud scream came from my room.

"You want to comfort him." Hiei said.

I nodded. "What do I do?"

"Nothing. You have to be strong and let it go. And don't open the coffin until Sol'ar is gone on the third night."

"It's all right." Kurama rubbed my arm. "You'll be together soon, and no one, not even the Goddess can stop it."

"Thanks, Kurama." I smiled slightly and headed to the training fields on the other side of the mansion so I wouldn't hear anything.

**((That Night))**

"Goodnight, Kurama." Hiei stroked his lover's hair. Kurama was flat on his back, Hiei leaning above him.

"Goodnight, Hiei." They curled up in each others arms, content and happy.

Near morning, a dark figure silently penetrated the room and lifted Kurama gently, wrapping him in black cloth save his face.

"Mine. My beautiful Kurama."

* * *

Angel: Hello again. I've finished re-typing now and am going to type more. Sayonara, minna-chan. 


End file.
